The little mermaid
by dreamliver
Summary: A romantic version of the little mermaid, contemplating other situations in which Ariel and Eric could have met, particularly focussing on their points of view... hmm bad summary but hopefully better than it sounds-/my first fanfic, feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Waves of water. Blue and Green. Ariel sighed as she lay in bed. In the shadow of underwater darkness, she could make out the shapes of her sleeping sisters, united in blissful rest. It was often she found herself awake like this, overlooking the kingdom from her bedroom window, studying the endless hue of the blue green water. Her eyes averted to the silver ribboned beam that projected in the distance. Perhaps this would be the closest she would ever get to seeing the moon.

She had read about it on numerous occasions in the books she had found from her exploration of wreckages. Although she had been drawn to the surface to feel for herself the sun's warm rays, the cool sensation of a moonlit sky was a feeling she was unlikely to experience except in her dreams.

'Well that would be the case if I could actually fall asleep in time...' she muttered to herself.

Shifting from the window, Ariel made her way back to her shell bed. Extracting her treasured book from beneath her covers, she turned over to her marked page. She stared at every detail of the illustration. How the ripples of the gentle sea bathed the blue sand and how the sparkle of every star was captured as a glisten on the water surface. Finally she stared at the couple sat on the beach and how the world had seemed to wrap itself around their sweet embrace. The eternal beauty of their affection, protected by the light of the luminous moon.

'Ariel! Ariel, wake up!' Arista's voice sounded.

'Hmm.' Ariel innocently mumbled.

'Ariel this isn't a joke, you need to start getting up in time! You're a princess and you need to start acting like one!' Arista began to shake her sister and was alarmed when her hand hit the solid corner of a foreign object. She picked up the book and began to flip the edge of the pages with her thumb. As soon as her eye caught sight of it she let out a shriek. Ariel shot up at once; dizzy with confusion and exhaustion, she caught sight of the upturned book on the floor and the rage on Arista's face. A shiver of fear swept through her body.

'I... I can explain—'

'That's a HUMAN book!' Arista cried.

'Shhh!' Ariel hushed, 'they'll hear you!'

'What are you doing with one of those? Do you know how dangerous it could be to handle anything of theirs? What came over you Ariel?' Arista's fear had began to seep through her anger.

'Arista there's nothing dangerous about it—'

'Oh really? Let's go ask father what he thinks then!'

'Arista no! You know daddy will be furious- he'll never let me leave the castle!'

'Maybe that will be good for you, maybe it will teach you not to take advantage of the freedom you've been granted!'

'Freedom? Oh please Arista! You call being chaperoned everywhere in the kingdom freedom? The only time I ever get on my own is when I'm sleeping, and even then I share a room with you guys!'

'Ariel the sea is a dangerous place and of course our father is going to be protective over you! You're too young and stubborn to understand these things—'

'And you guys never try to understand me! I can't do this routine business, I like doing things which are different, spontaneous, adventurous... it's who I am.'

'Oh Ariel, you can go take this freedom issue up with father, but this is the last time I will ever let something like this,' she stressed pointing to the book, 'go.'

'It's just a story.' Ariel whispered, 'it's not even real, now I can't even explore places in my imagination?' she remarked bitterly.

'The issue here, and you know this very well Ariel, is _humans_. Any contact whatsoever is and will always be forbidden. It's time _you_ begin to understand that!' Arista swept the book from the floor and thrust it against the wall. 'Now get ready and make your way to the hall, everyone is expecting you.'

As she left the room, Ariel bent down to retrieve it, and picked up the scattered pages that had with force, escaped the spine.

* * *

The banquet was a rainbow of sweet smelling success. From the magnificent drapes of the castle walls to the delicate drapes of the ladies dresses, the event was a treasure to the eye. All the royalty from the surrounding kingdoms feasted and conversed jovially. All except the prince.

'Now if I may have the pleasure Prince Eric,' his manservant proposed, 'to introduce to you my dear Lady Ashford.' The prince bowed politely and received her outstretched hand.

'You may call me Elizabeth' she smiled conspicuously. Indeed, she was a beautiful woman, but the prince had seen many such girls and they were all the same; bred to be beautiful and arrogant. 'Your castle is very pleasing. The servants have done well to decorate it for the occasion. Did you decide the theme?'

'Thank you, they have indeed, but can't take undue credit for it.'

'Oh you are too modest!' Elizabeth smiled, 'it is evident you are responsible for the adornment of your own castle.' Eric tried to contain his boredom. He yearned to have a real conversation, one of substance, one that actually interested him. Grimsby urged him to continue to speak.

'Actually one of my maids has a very keen eye for detail, so I left much of it at her disposal.' He remarked. Grimsby shot him a look of dismay.

'A maidservant? You're teasing me surely!' She laughed.

'No actually, I believe she is extremely talented so I merely gave her an opportunity to demonstrate that talent.'

'Well that is unheard of. It is very unorthodox, or do you believe otherwise?' questioned Elizabeth. Eric smiled at her astonishment.

'Surely my lady, if there was never any change, life would never progress from the here and now.' He watched as she considered his proposition.

'Well what is the need for it? I personally believe present day society is at its peak; surely any change would result in its weakening. For if the servants start doing our jobs, imagine we start doing _theirs_!'

'Ha! Can you imagine such an inversion Eric?' Grimsby snorted.

'Well I'm sure it wouldn't kill anyone.' He said bluntly. Grimsby chocked on his drink. Eric rolled his eyes and glanced around the hall. After a moments silence Elizabeth broke into laughter. Eric felt her take hold on his arm, as he faced her she gazed intently at him and giggled,

'You have quite a sense of humour, my Prince.'

The urge to release his arm from her serpentine clasp and fled the palace was overwhelming. Yet silent and courteous, the prince remained present, although so to speak, he was never really there.

* * *

'And this is my youngest daughter, Ariel.' Triton continued as he presented the last of his daughters to the guests. Ariel swam and seated herself next to her sisters. Her single adornment, a tiara of pearls, shimmered like the surface as she did so.

'My, she is a great beauty,' a rounded merwoman admired, 'they all are.'

'Yes well they are their mother's daughters.' Triton beamed.

'Look out Ariel, I think she has a son! ' Attina murmured.

'He's in good shape too- he's his mother's son!' Aquata added. Ariel tried to contain her laughter. These gatherings were an obvious excuse for the girls to meet the kingdoms most eligible mermen. Inevitably Ariel's only pleasure in such an event was to poke fun at it. However, towards the end of the evening, Ariel was growing unmistakably bored.

'When is this stupid thing going to finish?' she asked Alana.

'Quit complaining Ariel, there are actually a few hot guys here for once, just join in the fun!' She retorted.

'They might be good looking but they're complete washouts,' Ariel commented. She watched as Alana swam away. _Why are you guys so afraid to be yourselves?_ She thought moodily. Her thought process was soon interrupted.

'Excuse me?' A deep voice sounded. Ariel, caught by surprise, turned to face the stranger. He was a tall merman, a good few years her senior. His silky hair and round eyes were a deep brown colour, but her gaze was distracted by the brilliant gold of his tail. She could see her sisters shamelessly gawking at him in the background. 'Hi, my name's Lucas.' He held out his hand to receive hers. Reluctantly she did so. 'I believe you've met my mother Dame Fradillous?'

_Fradillous... Fradillous... where did I hear that again? _Ariel struggled to recall the introduction.

'She's the one with the huge starfish on her head,' Lucas assisted. _The fat woman! _Ariel remembered, _he definitely isn't like his mother_ Ariel thought. She continued to stare at him blankly.

'Oh, I'm sorry I'm Ariel.' She laughed nervously.

'It's a pleasure to meet you princess.' He bowed. _Is it?_ Ariel questioned. She could now see her father and Dame Fradillous in deep discussion, her father caught sight of her eye and gave her an approving smile. Ariel suddenly felt very nauseous and her stomach seemed hollow like a vacuum.

'I'm really very sorry um... Lucas? I'm afraid I'm not feeling too well.' She began.

'Is there anything I can help you with at all?' He said, concerned. _Yes... Leave! _She thought to herself.

'No, I'll be ok, I'm just going to retire to my room for a while.' Ariel swam over to Attina, who accompanied her back to her room.

'Get some rest Ariel,' she whispered, ' you know daddy will be worried.' She then turned and left.

Ariel knew exactly what was going through her father's head when he had looked at her. Never before had she ever experienced such a huge void within her. It was as if her soul was repelling and trying to escape her body, and in her effort to retain it, she too had had to repel.

Resuming her usual position at the base of her window, she gazed out at the kingdom. It seemed as if all the inhabitants had attended the function, even the guards were concentrated within the castle walls.

_This thing could last all night _Ariel sighed. Then something within her clicked. All night. Everyone in the castle. All night...

Ariel placed her tiara on her dresser. Careful to leave her bed suitably stuffed and taking hold of a single page of the book, she swam through the window, further and further away from the sound of the sea.

* * *

'Well it all went rather well now didn't it?' Grimsby declared loudly. On receiving no reply he prompted the prince who was deep in thought.

'Huh? What did?' He asked absentmindedly.

'The ball, you highness', gritted Grimsby, rather aggravated.

'Oh yes. It was... nice.'

'So you agree! And the Lady?' Enquired Grimsby with a wink.

'Lady?' Eric was growing more confused. 'Which one?'

'Ha! Spoilt for choice were we? Well at least that means you can finally make your decision.'

'Decision?'

'Why, your marriage sire! You're to chose a wife with whom you can together rule your kingdom as is the tradition of your forefathers...' Grimsby continued on and on.

Eric felt his head grow dizzy. He was sick of these social gatherings and the constant pressure to wed.

'And what if I don't want to get married?' Eric exclaimed. Grimsby grew silent. 'What if I decide to rule this kingdom all by myself?' Now the only sound that filled the hall was the sound of the Prince's heavy breathing. After an awkward silence Grimsby began to explain,

'Now Eric, you know I mean well—'

'It's better I just go out for a while Grim, I need to clear my head.'

Grimsby watched as Eric left. The Prince only seemed to be content when he took these long walks on the beach. Every other evening, Eric would retire to the beach, and Grimsby would observe at how loneliness had enveloped his seemingly extravagant life.

Eric watched as the waves beat against the shore, surveying how the sea dominated the land in this microcosmic battle. He sat silently against a rock, at the boundary between land and sea. Grimsby's words echoed in his mind. Shaking the voices out of his head, he returned his attention to the water. How he wished he could swim to the horizon and in turn pass through all the boundaries that restricted his life.

* * *

Up above, the sky was a perfect clear navy, jewelled with stars, surrounding the radiant moon. Ariel's heart was beating rapidly, although she had dared visit the surface, she had never ventured out at night and never had she been so close to land. Her back rested against the wooden pillar of an old pier and she stretched out her hand so as to bathe it in the white dust that was moonlight.

* * *

Eric looked up at the nearby town. Some houses remained lit, and he could vaguely make out the banter of girls, most likely discussing the events of today. After an hour or so of solitude, he was about to make his way back to the castle when something caught his eye. He remained still, his eyes fixed in the direction of the shadow. It was a little further up the beach, hidden beneath a long forgotten dock. He stared on, determined to capture another glimpse. And there it was. Crystal white under the moonlit sky, a woman's hand, dancing in the night air. Despite being taken aback, the prince crept closer towards the mysterious woman, making sure not to startle her for she seemed completely unaware of _his_ presence.

* * *

Strangely, Ariel's initial fear of her defiance had ceased and she began to feel more at ease than she had ever felt before. It was as if the picture had come alive, and she was a part of it. She smiled to herself at this notion and took a side long glance at the beach.

* * *

The closer Eric came toward the girl, the more and more extraordinary she appeared. Her hair, soaked, was draped over her shoulders and gave the impression of glistening rubies. Her gaze was directed towards the sky, and soon the side of her face broke into a heartfelt smile. He almost felt as if he had intruded on a conversation she'd been having with something he couldn't see. _Excuse me are you lost? Hello, did you decide to go for a swim? _Unsure of how to approach the unusual situation, he made to speak, but in the same instant she had caught sight of him.

Both froze, uncertain of what to do next. Ariel's heart was out of control, her eyes wide open with fear. Eric couldn't help but notice how strangely beautiful she was, her huge almond eyes were the colour of the sea, her complexion like water. Nervously, Ariel began to edge away.

'No wait!' The human called. 'Please, I want to help you.' His voice was so gentle. She remained stationary, looking at the tall figure in awe, whilst sinking deeper beneath the surface till only her head was visible. His face was flawless and dark thick hair formed waves on his head. Thick lashes lined his large sky blue eyes, which wore a look of curiosity and... kindness.

'Are you ok?' He asked, hesitantly edging forward so that he could almost reach out to her. 'I thought you might be lost?' Eric cringed at his last statement, she seemed perfectly ok before he showed up. Ariel remained silent, scared. Sensing her fear, he took a step back, and knelt on the sand, the waves slowly lapping over his legs.

'I'm sorry if I gave you a shock. I was just walking on the beach,' he said, gesturing at the sea, ' you see I live just over there,' he pointed at the castle, 'so I usually come by this way' he finished by pointing at his current spot, 'to... um walk'. Feeling foolish with his outbreak of signs and signals, he decided to sit still. 'I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable,' he watched her pale face carefully, 'I'm just concerned about your safety, it's quite dangerous round here this late. Would you like any help getting home?'

Ariel couldn't help but gaze at his handsome face. For once someone had assured her safety when she actually felt afraid. There was so much compassion in his eyes as he spoke.

'I always imagined the water to be quite cold at night?' Eric stated inadvertently after a period of quiet. He looked up at Ariel. 'I mean it looks pretty cold,' he placed his hand into the water's surface, 'Wow, how long have you been in there for?' Ariel observed how the ripples he'd created drifted slowly towards her. 'You must be a really good swimmer to float up like that for so long!' he smiled at her. Ariel couldn't help it as the corners of her lips began to smile back. 'You're probably find the fact that I'm talking to myself odd, but I'm pretty used to it around here.' He chuckled to himself, 'half the time when I talk to people they don't seem to understand anything I'm saying, like right now... um... you know, with you. They just stare at me like I'm from another world, like I speak a different language or something. Well in your case that's probably true.'

Ariel laughed. She couldn't help her delight in the absurdity of the situation, as well as the irony in his final statement.

'Or maybe not...' said the Prince, deeply embarrassed. Ariel looked up at his face. He seemed to shy away from her gaze, as if he had revealed a deep secret. How could she tell this man... this _human_ that she could actually relate to what he had been saying? How could she explain that feeling of isolation that encompassed her every time she returned to her father's kingdom? 'Are you going to talk back or do you want to see me make an even bigger fool out of myself?' He asked sheepishly. Ariel remained silent, quietly smiling at his awkwardness. Eric found himself staring into her eyes. 'Ok.' He said finally. 'If you're not going to come out of the water, I'll just come in.' The mermaid watched as the Prince removed his boots and stepped into the water. 'Woah, it's colder than I thought.'

Ariel bit her lip nervously. She couldn't let him come too close. Eric stretched his hand out towards her. She stared at his strong arms and his extended hand. In a whirlwind of emotions, Ariel leant out her own hand and slowly placed it into his. His hand was soft and warm, and she felt a wave of tingles run through her arm as he wrapped his fingers around her own. For the first time she was able to sense a chill.

'See you are cold.' He pointed out. Ariel smiled shyly. She had never felt so self-conscious around anyone before. She felt her cheeks grow warm. 'Well,' he began, 'seeing as we haven't been formally introduced, I'm Eric.' He looked at her eagerly. The girl remained hushed. 'Ok, maybe I'll just guess your name'. Ariel's eyes lit up. 'Vivian?' The girl looked unimpressed, 'Wendy?' She shook her head. 'Catherine? Elizabeth? Mary? Linda? I dunno... weird and wonderful water woman?' Ariel giggled. 'I'm trying to work with everything I've got! What you're just going to keep laughing at me in my desperate attempt to uncover anything about you?'

'Ariel.'

Eric looked as if Lady Ashford had proposed marriage.

'Um... did you? Did you just? Er... did you say some—'

'You wanted to know my name.' She said anxiously. 'It's Ariel.'

'Oh. Oh ok. Thanks... I mean, Ariel... that's... sort of pretty.' He paused. 'I was quite close though,' Ariel raised an eyebrow, 'I was getting there, trust me' he grinned.

Suddenly he felt Ariel release her hand and begin to fretfully swim away. He followed her stunned gaze to find Grimsby walking in the distance. On spotting Eric, he began calling out for him.

'Wait!' Eric pleaded, 'Where are you going?'

'I have to... I have to go home.' Ariel panted.

'I'll take you—'

'No, I'll be fine! Thank you! Thank you.' She called as she swam off deeper into the distance before finally disappearing into the darkness.

Eric's eye searched frantically for a wave or a splash, but his vision was soon clouded by the yellow of a lamp shoved in front of his face.

'Eric, I have been worried sick! You've been out here for hours!'

'I... I met a friend' he explained, pointing at the nothingness. Grimsby raised an eyebrow.

'You're soaked to the brim young Prince- oh my! Is this water or ice?!- I think you must have caught something- that _would_ explain the hallucinations...' he muttered, lifting a hand to the Prince's forehead.

'I'm fine Grim—'

'Fine? Your eyes aren't even in focus!'

'That's because I'm looking for a girl!'

'You've had all night to do that Eric! Look at you your shivering, I think the fever is getting worse- come on now, let's get you inside. We'll get Carlotta to see to you immediately.'


	2. Chapter 2

Returning to the castle was much less of a mission than fleeing from it. Ariel was surprised to learn that her absence had gone unnoticed. Carefully slipping through a back entrance, she made her way through the long corridor, hoping to slip back into her room before the return of her sisters. Following the events of the night, everything she now did appeared surreal. Her mind struggled to encompass the magnitude of what had taken place... had she really held hands with a human? _Gosh I really am forward_ she thought to herself with a fret of disbelief.

On finding the room exactly how she had left it, she settled down into her bed and began to question her sanity. _Did that just happen? Maybe I really was feeling sick and then I came back here and dreamt it all... _Convinced her mind was playing tricks on her, or simply trying to play tricks on her mind, Ariel drifted off to sleep.

'Rise and shine sweetie!' A soft voice announced. Still woven within a web of dreams, Ariel sunk deeper within her blanket of sleep.

'Ariel darling! It's time to wake up honey!' She heard another familiar voice call.

'Do you think she's ok?' The first voice chimed anxiously. A gentle pressure on her forehead caused her eyelids to flutter open. Confused at the sight of her sisters surrounding her, Ariel sat upright,

'What happened?' She asked staring at their concerned faces.

'Don't worry sweetie, you were just in a deep sleep. You've been up here all morning; we thought we'd check up on you and see if you're feeling better?' Alana explained.

'I'm fine...' Ariel replied, shaking herself awake.

'You left the ball really early last night, Father was worried.'

'I was feeling unwell' Ariel stated. _Well it's not exactly a lie_, she thought to herself. 'I think the crowd got to me, I just needed to rest my head a little.'

'Well I came to check up on you at night and you were totally out of it.' Arista added. Ariel grew still at this comment. If Arista had found her asleep in her room, perhaps she had dreamt of going to the surface after all. _But it was all so real_! She thought to herself.

'All the guests were pretty concerned about you Ariel. They all kept asking after you.' Alana cut into her thoughts.

'Especially that brown haired guy!' Attina teased. 'What was his name?'

'Which guy?' Arista asked.

'The one who everyone was checking out!' Attina continued. 'I can't remember his name!'

'Lucas?' Ariel croaked... feeling her stomach churn. She had tried desperately to forget about the previous night's former acquaintance.

'That's the one! Ariel hon, you grabbed yourself quite a catch!' Aquata winked. 'All the girls are green with envy.'

'I didn't grab anything' Ariel said irritably. 'Now if you guys just give me a moment to freshen up, I can go to see daddy.'

'Look at how she's changing the subject! She's getting shy.' Alana whispered, nudging Arista. Ariel was relieved as she watched her sisters rise from her bedside and leave the room. _What had happened last night?_ She was utterly perturbed.

* * *

Grimsby watched as the prince sipped silently at his soup. His eyes once again appeared to focus on nothing in particular. _What was that boy thinking?_

'How are you feeling today Eric?' He asked jovially, whilst applying a thick layer of butter to his roll. 'Did a good night sleep help rid you of that terrible fever?'

Eric directed his gaze at his meal.

'I'm fine Grimsby.' He said monotonously. 'Thank you for asking.'

A period of silence resumed the conversation.

'I wonder Eric, what it was you were doing out in the sea so late at night?' Grimsby tried again.

'I've already told you why I was there Grim.' The prince stated before pursuing the deafening silence.

'Now Eric, perhaps you need a little more rest than I anticipated.'

'Grim, I'm not crazy- I know what I saw!'

'Eric what respectable young girl would be swimming around the shore at that time of night?'

'Believe me; I was as shocked as you are.'

Grimsby sighed.

'Eric, everyone cares a great deal about you. We have you best interests at heart.'

'I know you do,' Eric said quietly.

'So why do you feel the need to distance yourself from the rest of us?'

'I don't mean to do it Grim, I... I just don't see eye to eye with certain people. I can't force myself to conform to an ideology I don't believe in, I mean what sort of person would that make me? I'm sorry. It isn't my intention to disappoint everyone all the time.'

'Eric my boy, you must believe me when I say that _you_ are the furthest thing from a disappointment.' Grimsby watched as the prince continued to stare straight down, his head bowed in humility. 'You are a fine example of a man,' he paused before adding, 'you're parents would be very proud'. He watched as the prince slowly glanced up at him. He recalled those large innocent eyes on that same face, staring up at him all those years ago. 'Of course, your father always spoke about how he intended to see you one day rule the kingdom as he did,' he continued happily, 'with your queen.'

Eric smiled.

'You're never going to let this go are you Grim?'

'I feel it is my personal duty to see to your late father's wishes.'

'I'll take that as a no.' He laughed. 'I don't know what I'd do without you Grim.' He smiled to himself. 'You know it's kinda funny. Yesterday for the first time in my life I actually felt I connected with a girl.' The prince looked up at Grimsby who appeared to have chocked on his roll.

'Am I hearing this correctly? Did... did you just say--'

'Whoever this girl is Grim, I want to find her. If you wouldn't mind I'd like for you to do some research.' He grinned.

'The... d-d-ream girl?' Grim stuttered. All traces of excitement seemed to have drained from his manservant's face.

'Her name is Ariel.' Eric smiled. 'It's sorta pretty, right?'

* * *

'Daddy, I'm feeling much better, there is seriously no need to worry.' Ariel assured her anxious father for the umpteenth time.

'As long as you're sure Ariel.' The King repeated. 'I was in two minds about cancelling the entire do, but Arista assured me you were sleeping peacefully.' He noticed his daughter inadvertently pause at hearing this last statement.

'You were thinking of what? Daddy! This is exactly what I mean!' She protested.

'What did I do?' Triton questioned, dumbfounded.

'Cancelling the entire ball? Just because I felt a little queasy? Daddy common!' She was evidently annoyed.

'I was just worried, I thought it might have been serious.'

'Daddy!' Ariel's eyes were wide and pleading. 'I'm eighteen years old. When are you going to accept that I'm not your little girl anymore?'

'You'll always be my little girl Ariel, no matter how old you are.' Triton's expression was one of hurt.

'Daddy, please.' Ariel sighed. 'I'm a young woman now. You need to understand that I'm not going to always be here with you.'

Triton contemplated this notion. He looked at his youngest daughter. She sat at the table idly shuffling the contents of her plate, a mass of red hair floating elegantly around her beautiful face. She had grown too quickly for his liking, but as she looked up at him, he realised her large blue eyes could never lose their childish innocence. Perhaps she was right... it was time to let go...

'Ariel, since you feel that way, there is something I've been meaning to speak to you about...'

* * *

Almost a week had passed and there had not been a single sighting of a girl that corresponded to the Prince's description. As a result of this, Grimsby struggled to contain his cynicism, as did many other of the Prince's advisors.

'Yes but are you entirely sure of the lady's hair colour? My concern is that due to it being very dark at the time she appeared to you—'

'Grim, she didn't appear to me! I saw her from a distance; she was sitting beneath the dock.'

'Her whereabouts on the day have been made abundantly clear Prince Eric, but you must understand that that information alone is not going to help us discern her _current_ whereabouts.'

'I know Grim... I know...' Eric trailed off. 'She did have red hair. I'm sure of it... it was a beautiful vibrant sort of colour- and very long.'

'Long red hair...' Grim repeated.

'And her eyes were huge, it was like staring into the ocean.' He paced about recalling how her fearful eyes had warmed to him, the transition of ice to water.

'Large ocean eyes.' Grimsby noted hesitantly.

'You know,' Eric contemplated, 'her hands were surprisingly warm for someone who had been in the water for so long.'

'Warm hands.' Grimsby scribbled down. 'You _held_ the young lady's _hand_?' he asked with unexpected interest.

'Well _yes_,' Eric explained, 'she seemed frightened of me and I wanted to reassure her of my intention.'

'And did she seem any less frightened when you initiated this... gesture?' Grimsby enquired, with an evidently disapproving tone.

'Yes... well actually she did.' Eric replied, slightly embarrassed.

At that moment Carlotta entered the room to ask after the day's events.

'Any luck on finding the mystery maiden Grimsby?' she asked, her face radiant with excitement.

'Unfortunately, yet not unexpectedly we have made no progress whatsoever.' Grimsby replied monotonously. ' No one within this kingdom appears to be even _vaguely_ familiar with her name.' Carlotta took a sidelong glance at the Prince, who was staring out the window in an effort to hide his disappointment on hearing the certainty in Grimsby's statement.

'Now don't you worry Eric,' she said cheerfully placing a hand on his shoulder, 'we'll be sure to find her soon enough.' She welcomed the glow of a smile that lit up his face as he looked up at her with hopeful eyes, but this flickered and faded on his catching the expression on Grimsby's face.

'I don't believe the Prince is in need of any false hope' he declared.

'Oh Grimsby! The poor boy finally has his heart set on a girl and you're insinuating that he should give up searching for her completely?'

'We have no knowledge of who this girl might be- her background, her upbringing and her family remain unidentifiable. Imagine that on finding her she is deemed unsuitable? Awareness of this matter has been raised throughout the whole kingdom- how might that reflect on—'

'I don't need society to dictate my decisions for me Grim.' Eric said irritably. 'And my I add that I don't have my heart set on anyone.'

Both Grimsby and Carlotta stood silently staring at the prince sympathetically. Eric refused to meet their eyes.

'Eric,' Grimsby began, 'I'm sorry to have upset you. If you truly care for this girl we shall all try our utmost best to locate her, if that is what will please you.'

'I don't know this girl Grim. I don't know her to care for her.' His head was bowed as he said these words. 'Grimsby seemed baffled. He looked at Carlotta in confusion. Eric stood up in his frustration.

'Yes, I do want to find her. It's been so long since I've been able to connect to someone. I want to see how she is, get to know her a little... there was just something about her. It would just be nice to have someone to talk to.'

'Someone to _talk_ to?' Grimsby croaked, his face pale with exhaustion. Carlotta interceded.

'If you wish Eric, we could organise another banquet, perhaps invite people from a variety of towns if you are simply seeking a new acquaintance?'

'No, please! I've had enough of all of that. I just want to talk to someone who actually understands me,' he sighed and muttered, 'someone who doesn't think I'm completely crazy...' before walking out of the room.

Eric wondered out of the castle, Grimsby's words echoing in his mind as he made his way up the shore. He glanced up at the dock, a mere speck in the distance. He thought of the Ariel. He remembered how the reflection of the ocean's silver surface danced over her pale face. He continued to walk towards the dock, at times pondering over the splash that was her disappearance and at other times doubting his sanity. Torn within this limbo, he collapsed onto the sand and began shovelling the sand surrounding him just he had as a child, when he realised he had to face the world on his own. He lay curled up on the beach, encased in a cocoon, sheltered from society's disdainful snout. With time the rising tide began to tease his senses. As he sat up and drew his arms around his knees he noticed a paper floating on the surface of the surrounding water. Unable to ignore his curiosity, he stepped further into the water to retrieve the item.

He stared at it under the moonlight. It was as if he was staring down at himself from twenty feet above. The picture was scenic: the dazzling sea immersed the cool sand and at the border of the shore sat a girl and a boy wrapped lovingly in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

'What exactly did Father say?' Alana asked attentively. 'Tell us everything!'

'Yeah! Word for word, don't miss anything out!' Attina added.

Ariel's sudden retreat to her bedroom after meeting the King had prompted her sisters to find out what was wrong. Ariel looked up at the three faces surrounding her, Arista hadn't said much since her the morning but looked equally curious. Before Ariel had managed to speak, Aquata swam into the room and hastily shut the door behind her.

'Oh boy!' She was almost whispering as she made her way over to join her sisters who were gathered around Ariel's bed. 'The phrase "_Dad- is-mad!_" just took on a whole new meaning! Ariel babe, you need to stop having this affect on him!'

'I didn't do—' She began but was immediately drowned out by the others who bombarded Aquata with their unanswered questions:

'What happened?' 'What did he say?' 'Does the whole palace know?' 'Is it true Dame Fradillous is coming over for dinner?' 'Will Lucus be there?' 'Does Lucus have any brothers?'

'Guys, guys... one question at a time- please! I'm trying to get my head round things too!' Aquata ushered before sitting herself down beside Ariel who had remained silent. Aquata placed a hand on her sister's arm, 'It's ok Ariel, it's understandable that you're overwhelmed, things are happening a lot faster than even we expected.'

'What do you mean, you expected?' Ariel asked, looking up to meet her sister's eyes.

'Oh man, I keep forgetting that you weren't there for most of the night!' Aquata said, swishing her tail in frustration as she had this realisation. 'Basically, after you left Father and Dame Fradillous were in deep conversation for most of the night, and we were convinced that they were talking about you.'

'Yeah!' Alana chimed, 'First we were just joking about it but soon after Father was even speaking to Lucus... and you know how much he_ loves _young mermen!' She joked. As a protective father, Triton had made his feelings towards mermen very apparent.

'So anyways,' Aquata continued, 'we decided we should happen-to-pass-by while they were talking and it turns out Lucus was asking all these questions about you Ariel! Like what you like to do in your spare time and whether you've ever visited Antasia before—'

'What's in Antasia?' Ariel asked blankly.

'That's where they're from Ariel! Don't you see, he wants you to come and see the place, he probably wants to show you around and see how you like it there!' Aquata explained.

After dealing with the initial shock of the situation Ariel now simply grew nervous, the more that was unveiled about the previous night's events, the more uncomfortable she became.

'But I don't understand, I didn't express _any_ interest in him whatsoever! Why is he on _my_ case?'

'Ariel, I don't understand why you're complaining.' Attina finally stated. 'What's wrong with him? Every girl under the sea fancies the tail off that guy! Literally!'

'Well now that you brought up the subject!' Aquata grinned, 'How beautiful is he! You can see that guy from a mile away! I've never seen anything like it. Everyone couldn't take their eyes off him last night... even the guys were envious of him!'

'I heard that he's the only merman in the sea to have it!' Alana pointed out, 'Imagine that! No wonder royalty are in awe of him.'

'I don't understand...' Ariel said uncertainly, 'Why is everyone making such a big fuss about his tail?'

At this point all the sisters broke away from their chatter and turned to look at Ariel.

'Ariel tell me your not serious? Have you ever seen a gold tail before?' Aquata asked her.

'Well... no—'

'Didn't you find it slightly unsual?' Attina added.

'Well I guess I didn't think about it in so much depth, but I don't understand why it's such a big deal- so what if he's the only one?'

'It's a big deal because it's a symbol of his lineage Ariel. No one knows much about the exact significance of it, but legend has it that his ancestors had great powers because of it.' Aquata explained.

'Powers?' Ariel repeated. 'What sort of powers?'

'I don't really know much about it, no one really talks about it but I think his presence yesterday has got many people speculating over it again.'

The awe and excitement in her sisters faces was almost infectious and Ariel couldn't help her sudden interest in the mystery behind the merman.

'So would anyone really know the answer to that question?' Ariel wondered out loud.

'Well, Father would probably know a great deal more about it than a lot of people, but I'm not sure whether it's a good idea to enquire about it Ariel. As I said before it's not talked about openly.' Aquata replied.

'What's the point of being so secretive about it?' Ariel asked.

'I don't know.... maybe you should take it up with your boyfriend!' Alana teased, she put on a scolding voice to imitate her younger sister: '_There should be no secrets in our relationship Lucus!_'

Ariel playfully thumped her sister with her pillow. Everyone except Arista laughed.

'I think you should seriously give it ago Ariel... I mean, what's the harm in it? You could end up liking him.' Attina advised.

'Yeah Ariel, I mean it's not often Father get's on with a man who has expressed interest in one of his daughters!' Aquata added.

'I don't know guys... I don't think he's right for me.' Ariel trailed off. She knew her sisters wouldn't understand the hollowness she felt at the thought of Lucus or anyone else for that matter.

'But why Ariel? At least spend a little time with him before you make that judgement.' Attina advised. 'But for the moment at least say that much to Father... he's upset Ariel, you know he only wants the best for you.'

'But he doesn't seem to ever want what I want!' Ariel said, her annoyance returning.

'Oh for God's sake! You really have got to get your head out of the clouds and back in the damn water Ariel! Father really has spoilt you and now you don't think anything or anyone is good enough for you!' All the sisters turned to face Arista, who had, until this sudden outburst, not said one word.

Ariel was stunned.

'How can you say that?' She finally said, her voice unable to mask her hurt.

'I didn't say anything that you haven't already insinuated.' She snapped. 'I don't know what you think of yourself Ariel, but the same rules that apply to us apply to you, so you need to stop with this whole 'the world is against me' pity approach.'

'I've never said that!' Ariel cried, her eyes tearing up. 'You just cannot ever understand where I'm coming from! I'm not like you!'

'Yes well you don't need to say that twice. I don't abuse my Father's trust or lie through my teeth.' Arista said coldly. Ariel became red with anger, but the events of the day had reached their peak and she immediately broke down into tears.

'Arista what's come over you? ' Attina confronted her sister whilst the others looking equally dismayed, patted Ariel sympathetically.

'I'd like to speak to her alone if that's OK.' Arista said firmly. The other sisters looked over at Ariel, who gave silent consent through glossed eyes, and subsequently left the room.

After a few minutes of silence, throughout which Ariel tried stubbornly to control her involuntary sobs, Arista spoke,

'Where were you last night?'

Ariel looked up at her sister.

'What do you mea—'

'Ariel you may fool everyone else but I'm not an idiot. Where did you go after you pretended to fall sick?'

'I was in my room,' Ariel began, although the memories of the shore and the glistening night sky were becoming more and more vivid in her mind.

'I came into your room Ariel. I figured you'd have realised this conversation was coming when I told you I came to check up on you last night.'

'I wasn't lying Arista, I did feel unwell—'

'Ariel, you can keep this up for as long as you want, but there is no way I'm going to interrogate you all day, I will let Father handle it because I'm sick and tired of dealing with your rebellious antics.' Arista rose up and began to swim towards the door.

'Arista no! Please! Don't tell Daddy. He'll go crazy with worry please!'

'Ariel how could you do that to your own father? You should be ashamed of yourself!'

'I'm sorry, I didn't plan to—'

'Where did you go?' Arista demanded.

'I... I...' Ariel stumbled to find the words, her mind was racing with snapshots of the moon, the surface, the man, his face.... did she really touch him? The fear on her face was clearly apparent because Arista grew more and more confident in her conviction.

'Who is he?' She asked, with an effort to soften her tone. Ariel looked up at her.

'Who is who?'

'This guy you've been meeting in secret? Who is he?' On seeing her sister's confusion she continued, 'Why else would you be so upset about Lucus Ariel? You obviously have your heart set on somebody else! But I don't understand why you haven't just told Father unless you know that he's someone he won't approve of.'

Ariel was speechless. _There is no way that I could possibly tell her I went to the surface... She would be livid... She would tell Daddy... but I can't tell a complete lie to cover it up. _Ariel thought quickly about her story.

'I don't like anyone Arista and before you protest I haven't been going off to meet someone either...' she thought carefully about her choice of words. 'I was feeling unwell last night and after a while of being in my room I felt better and was even going to return to the ball, but I didn't want to have to see Lucus. So I decided to go back to the west of the coral...' she broke off and looked up to see whether Arista looked convinced.

'The west of the coral?' Her tone was sceptical. 'And what was there might I ask?'

'A shipwreck.' She blurted, almost immediately. Ariel waited and watched as Arista's eyes grew wider with shock. She frantically continued, 'I was just looking for another book, there was a whole library in there, it was the ship I had got the other book from and I was upset that it got ruined that day you found it and I went back in my anger—'

'Ariel, I'm sorry.' Arista took a deep breath. Ariel didn't know what to expect. She remained quietly contemplating all the possibilities until Arista continued, 'I'm going to tell Father right now.'

Ariel began to protest but Arista held her firmly and said almost apologetically, 'It's the only way you'll learn.'

* * *

Eric walked leisurely through the town centre. The streets were lively and jostled with busy shoppers and families. He watched as children scurried excitedly from one stall to another, closely followed by their fretful parents. The stall owners smiled courteously at him and a few young children began to wave shyly. He smiled to himself as one particularly bashful toddler hid resolutely behind his mother, refusing to move from his protective abode. The prince stepped forward to the stall at which the child stood shying away. His mother began to apologise but Eric just laughed and handed him a toy which he happily accepted. Whilst paying for the goods, he turned his gaze towards the direction of Grimsby, who was struggling past a group of young girls who on catching sight of the prince, immediately began to giggle.

Grimsby nudged the Prince playfully, 'When I was your age the boys would thrive off of attention from the ladies', but he was too busy looking at an elderly woman who sat alone at a stall in the distance. Eric made his way over to the woman and greeted her, and the old lady seemed extremely grateful for his company. Soon after as the prince made to leave, the old woman winked playfully at Grimsby who, speechless and slightly disgruntled received a playful nudge from the Prince.

'Still evidently a ladies' man eh Grim' he teased.

After they had continued to make their way around the various festivities, Eric felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face a middle aged woman, whose radiating beauty had been tamed with time, like the stiffened petals of an old rose.

'May I help you?' He asked politely, slightly confused at the woman's strangely vacant expression. At first she appeared not to hear him and he repeated the question whilst looking round to see if she had wondered away from other family members.

'You are the Prince,' she articulated slowly, yet she spoke every word as if it had been carefully selected. Her eyes did not meet his, instead she appeared to be in a daze, at times staring straight ahead or glancing sideways as if to discern her surroundings.

'Um yes...' Eric couldn't hide his own confusion, he hadn't noticed this woman whilst passing the stalls. 'Are you ok? Can I help you?' He looked around for Grimsby but it had become much more crowded since his arrival and he could not see his tall lean figure as he glanced around. The woman once again spoke after such a long delay that Eric had almost forgot he'd asked her a question.

'Can I help _you_?' She reiterated, oddly laying emphasis on the wrong words. The Prince was about to speak but the woman continued, 'I am a fortune teller. Allow me to help you.' She lifted a pale finger and pointed towards a vacant stall which the Prince had never seen before, a few feet away from them.

The Prince thanked her for her offer but declined kindly stating that it was now time for him to return to the castle. He led her back to her stall and began to walk back towards the crowd in search of Grimsby when the woman explained,

'You are travelling tonight. Far away.'

The Prince turned round to face her. It was probably known by many townspeople that he was travelling to another town yet he was still astonished to hear the words escape her mouth.

'Yes, I am... in fact that's exactly why I need to get back but thank you for your time.' He smiled at her but it went unnoticed as she continued to stare straight down at the bare seat in front of her. He turned his back towards her and began to walk away but stopped immediately on hearing her subsequent words,

'The girl. You're in search of her. I can help you.'

This time when the Prince turned to face the woman, her eyes met his. Her gaze was so intense that he would have had to look away were it not for an inherent absence about her gaze, which in turn held him transfixed in a state of confusion, shock, awe and even pity.

'How do you know about the girl?' He asked quietly.

'I can help you find her.'

'Where is she?'

'You will find her in the same location and time at which you first met. But only tonight. It is your decision.'

'Will she be there? Tonight?' Eric's heart was beating faster.

'You will meet. But I need something from you. Something you hold close to your heart.' She pointed towards his chest and Eric realised what she meant. Carefully removing the paper from his breast pocket he handed over the page he had found floating in the water.

'Eric! Eric!' Grimsby called. The Prince turned around to face his manservant, who was accompanied by what seemed like an army of people, who started to gather round him calling out greetings and gesturing him towards their stalls or to meet their families. Grimsby took hold of his arm and escorted him away through the crowd and Eric looked back towards the stall to find it once again vacant before being engulfed by the ever growing crowd.

That night as the Prince helped load the coach in preparation for his departure, he glanced for a final time in the direction of the shore. On their return from the town, Grimsby had insisted on his remaining for a little while longer, until his fever had subsided, but Eric was determined to get away for a while. Grimsby noted that he seemed increasingly agitated and disorderly in the evening, asking whether he too had seen a _once beautiful woman who had taken something close to his heart._

'Are you ready to go sire?' The horseman asked. After a slight pause the Prince answered that he had one last thing to do, and would return shortly. With that, Eric made his way down to the shore and picked up pace as went towards the dock. As he paced along the beach he stared into the dark distance, in search of that mass of red hair, those sapphire blue eyes. The entire sea seemed to lap along with his every stride, as if directing him to his destination. Looking upwards he noticed the magnificence of the moon which has become unclouded and illuminated the night sky. On returning his gaze to the dock his heart began to pump rigorously and he felt himself being drawn towards the shadow in the distance, the familiar silhouette of a woman, immersed in the water surrounding the pier. Eric felt his lips curl up into a smile as he approached the dark figure, but on close approach noticed that the figure was much different. The woman was standing with her back towards him, here black hair swaying in the gentle breeze. Her long dark gown appeared to merge with the sea within which she was immersed, like a cloak of water. She turned to face him, those absent eyes now focussed and somehow much more youthful looking.

'You said she'd be here.' He heard himself call to the woman, who was only a few feet away from him.

'I said you would find her.' She replied, calmly, her words were less disjointed.

'You misled me.' The Prince said, his emotions were a conflict of disappointment and anger.

'You have a good heart.' The woman stated, almost oblivious to the Prince's frustration. 'You have made your choice.' She extended her hand within which she held a folder piece of paper.

The Prince stared at it in disbelief. He looked at the woman and looked back up into the distance, where he could almost make out the shape of the coach at the castle entrance. He stepped into the water to obtain the paper from the woman's outstretched hand. Taking hold of it, he looked up at her one final time, and saw the shadow of a smile appear on her lips, before she turned away and walked out of the water and into the distance towards the town. The Prince decided to head back in the opposite direction back to the coach, but as he stepped towards the shore he found the water was deeper than he had anticipated and fell waist deep into the water. Sighing, he began to walk forwards towards the pier to hoist himself out but from the corner of his eye noticed a large wave approaching the shore, growing in magnitude like an inhaling beast. Eric began to swim towards the dock and managed to grab hold of the leg of the pier before the wave came crashing down. But the impact of the force caused him to loosen his grip and he felt himself being dragged back into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

Black. No. A deep dark shade of grey. A tinge of blue. The colours continued to dance in front of his eyes. His head was spinning as he was falling. Downwards. No. Upwards. Was he... rising? Eric's eyes fluttered. He felt feverish. And cold. The sensation of floating in mid air caused him to awake from his dream-like state. His eyes stung as the lids parted. Through blurred vision a realisation overcame him. He was drowning. Kicking and struggling, he tried to fight his way through the water but his body soon gave way and he felt himself begin to shake uncontrollably. Within seconds, the spectrum of watery colours merged into a final black.

* * *

Ariel finally raised her gaze to meet that of her father's. His face was glaring and cold. She felt a familiar hollowness in her stomach, and her throat prepared itself for the absence of words.

'I've made a decision Ariel. And I hope that in doing this, I'll finally be able to get through to you.' After a moments silence he continued, 'From this day on you will not be able to leave the palace unaccompanied—'

'Daddy—' Ariel began desperately.

'It's not up for discussion. And for this entire week you are forbidden from leaving the palace grounds. Have I made myself clear?' He watched her expectantly as she fought back tears.

'Daddy... please...' Her plea was the shadow of a whisper. Through glossed eyes she watched as the king turned his back to her and left the great hall.

Arista made her way to Ariel's shell bed. She watched her sister curled up asleep, as precious as a pearl in an oyster and gently began to stroke her head.

'I'm sorry Ariel,' she said softly, having watched her sister cry herself to sleep. 'If only you could understand how much we all care about you.' She kissed her forehead before returning to her own bed.

'Feel bad huh.' Attina ushered. Arista turned to face her sister.

'You couldn't sleep either?' Arista asked.

'Well today hasn't exactly been uneventful...' Attina remarked, 'I've never heard her cry like that. She hasn't said one word since she spoke to Father... he must have been real mad...'

'Like really really mad' added Aquata. Both sisters turned to look at her, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. 'Sorry to interrupt, I just couldn't help overhearing. But I mean Father didn't even come for dinner! He must have been so angry.'

'Yeh he was...' Arista mumbled, now unable to meet either of her sisters' eyes. A feeling of guilt had caused her cheeks to flush.

'Don't worry about it Arista, I don't mean it's your fault' continued Aquata, 'Ariel needs to learn. She's too adventurous for her own good... I guess she can't really help it but you never know where she could land up one day... I mean... we've never dared go near anything _human_ in our lives!'

'Oh my gosh! That reminds me!' Attina gasped, 'My friend Coral told me that one day her boyfriend was dared by his friends to go up to the surface!' Attina watched her sisters' transfixed gazes with glee as she continued her story. 'Coral said that he did it, although I'm not sure I believe her.'

'Wow... just imagine if he had seen a human!' said Aquata in awe. Attina grinned.

'Or imagine' Arista intervened, 'if a human had seen _him_.'

All three sisters grew apprehensive at the preposition. Before any of them could speak Alana burst open through the door, startling them.

'Where did you come from?!' Aquata questioned, her heart throbbing from her sister's unexpected appearance.

'Yeh! We thought you were asleep in bed!' Attina explained, 'pointing at Alana's shell bed, which on closer inspection was found to have indeed been vacant.

'Where've you been all this time?' Arista asked, noting Alana's equally surprised expression.

'I had been talking to Father,' she explained. 'Well... trying to at least... but anyway whilst I was with him these guards came in explaining that there was a pressing matter! They spoke to Father in private but he seemed really concerned and told me to go back to my room.'

'Did you catch any glimpse of the conversation?' Arista asked.

'Yeh, do you know what it was about?' Attina added.

'I was trying to listen in but they were speaking really quietly, but whatever it was it seemed like it was really important. They were still talking to him when I came into the room, I tried listening from the hallway but father sent a guard out to make sure I had left!'

'Oh! And did he see you?' Attina asked anxiously.

'No I heard him coming so I just swam straight here... but I think they were talking about Lucus. Something quite serious by the sounds of it... I'm not sure if I heard correctly but I think I heard Father tell them to bring him in—'

'WHAT?' Attina exclaimed so loudly that Ariel jerked awake. She looked over at her sisters, huddled together each mirroring her expression of shock and confusion. 'Lucus is in the castle? Right now?'

'How is that appropriate?!' Arista tutted.

'Could it be about Ariel?' Aquata asked.

'Or his tail!' Attina squealed, 'Maybe we'll finally find out what the big deal—' but she was silenced at the sight of her younger sister, staring wide-eyed in their direction. The other's followed Attina's gaze and also fell quiet.

'What's going on?' Ariel said fretfully, shaking off the shadows of sleep. 'Why is Lucus in the castle?'

Her sisters were at a loss for words. It was the first time Ariel had spoken to them since her disagreement with the king. After a moments silence Alana began to explain what she had witnessed.

'So... you think Lucus is here? Right now? What do you think could have happened that couldn't wait till tomorrow morning?' Ariel asked anxiously.

'That's what we want to know!' Attina explained. 'Do you think the guard is still lurking in the hallway?' she asked.

'Hold on! Wait! We can't go outside, Father will be livid!' Arista scolded.

'Well either that or we just sit here like dummies!' Aquata retorted.

'No!' Arista hissed. ' What if we get caught?'

'I'll go.' Ariel said determinedly.

'What?' Arista exclaimed. 'Ariel are you crazy? Don't you think you got into enough trouble for the day?' She watched her sister swim up to the door, evidently unaffected by her words. Ariel turned back to look at her.

'What's he going to do? Banish me to my room? Ban me from the castle?' Her face remained serious, but her tone betrayed her hurt. Arista remained speechless. Soon enough Attina rose up from her bed and swam up to Ariel.

'I'm going too,' she said excitedly. 'The only other time I'm gonna see that hunk at this time of night is in my dreams.'

'Count me in!' Alana laughed. Arista watched as Aquata also got up to join them. She rolled her eyes.

'Fine!' She muttered.

Ariel watched the shadows of her sisters alongside her own, as they made their way through the hallway. She looked over at their anxious expressions and motioned for them to follow her.

'Where are you taking us?' Aquata whispered.

'It's a shortcut.' Ariel stated, before removing one of the many decor shells on the walls to reveal a passageway just large enough for them to slip through. She motioned for them to enter, whilst receiving looks of alarm, awe and disapproval (from Arista), watched as her sisters made their way through the upright passage way. She too followed, careful to replace the shell in its former position as she did so.

'Where does this lead us?' Arista whispered.

'You'll see.' Ariel said firmly. She swam past her sisters towards the top of the passage and began lifting out a similar shell that shielded the exit into the mystery destination. Meanwhile her sisters continued to look around at the narrow passage way in amazement.

'How did you find this place?' Attina asked attentively.

'Exploring.' Ariel answered factually. 'You guys should try it sometime, although this place isn't really a big secret, it's more like a hideout in case of emergencies... you know if say there are intruders, murderers, kidnappers... that kind of thing.' She smirked to herself at the sight of their bewildered expressions. _You guys should really read more too._ She thought to herself. 'Ok everyone be completely quiet, we're here.'

She hoisted herself through the opening and her sisters followed her lead. They now understood why absolute silence was completely necessary. They were within the great hall itself, merely hidden in the shadows of a great balcony that overlooked the entire floor, including the King's throne which was at present, occupied.

'So you don't know how you got here.' Triton announced, his deep voice echoed around the expansive room, causing a number of trembling hands to clutch onto Ariel's arms. Ariel shrugged herself free, moving closer to the edge of the balcony, in an effort to observe the scene below through the bars of the railing. She looked over at her sisters, who had conversely retreated as far away from the edge as possible and now all nervously stared at her, with the exception of Attina, whose expression seemed to chant encouragement. Ariel returned her gaze to the throne. She could now make out the familiar mass of grey hair that denoted that her father was within swimming distance. She gulped at this realisation. _But where was Lucus?_

_'Well?'_ repeated Triton.

Ariel moved her face right in between the railings in an effort to see who her father was addressing. However, her vision was soon obstructed by a sudden glare causing her to jolt upwards as she attempted shielded her face. When the light settled she looked over to find that her gaze had been met. The shock of seeing the dark haired merman staring at her so intently caused her to freeze in absolute fear. Ariel began to palpitate uncontrollably. The escaped whimper of one of her sister's caused her to draw back to the base of the balcony, till she was fully immersed in darkness. She lay flat on the hard ground with a hand against her chest in an effort to settle her irrepressible heartbeat. _Oh my God, this is it_ she thought fearfully _He saw me... he saw me._ Clenching her eyes shut in an attempt to conjure up her room she finally heard him speak.

'My parents died when I when I was a young boy,' She heard him say. 'Ever since then I've never felt at ease in my own home. I had always been in search of a new beginning, some sort of fresh start...' he trailed off. After a momentary pause in which Ariel strongly felt that her father was attempting to fill, the stranger continued, 'I left my home in search of work, but on the way I met a woman... she offered to help me in my... travels. As I was not very familiar with the area I accepted her offer. And after that... I remember nothing. I was retrieved by your men and brought here.'

Triton observed the merman. He looked back through piercing blue eyes, the colour of a clear summer sky rather than any glimmer of sea.

'He's telling the truth sire.' A guard attested. 'When we found him he was in such shock we thought he'd gone crazy. He'd forgotten everything, his whereabouts—'

'He couldn't even remember how to swim!' Another said another guard in an outburst.

The merman looked over at the guards before returning his gaze to the king.

'And where exactly were you travelling from?' Triton enquired. He continued to watch the merman closely as he replied.

'I've come from quite far actually...' the merman explained, 'As far as I can remember... I had been travelling from the Mediterranean.'

'I see.' Triton said finally. 'And you travelled unaccompanied?'

'Well in all honesty, my associates did not particularly support me in my efforts to come... here. So I'm afraid I did.'

'It seems like you've been through a lot lately.' The King paused. 'Flint!'

'Yes Sire.'

'Take the young merman to a guest room. I shall see to you in the morning, but right now you need a good night's rest.'

'Thank you, Sire, for your hospitality.'

'Ariel!' Ariel looked over to her sisters. Arista had hissed her name and was motioning her back. Slowly Ariel made her way to the interior of the balcony, and ushered her sisters back into the passageway.

'Can you believe that actually happened? Aquata laughed.

'That was so close!'Alana added.

'I cannot believe I let you guys talk me into that.' Arista muttered.

'So it wasn't Lucus after all!' Attina stated. 'So who was that guy?'

'I don't know but if we get up early we can probably see him!' Aquata winked. 'Did you see him Ariel? Ariel?'

'Huh?... sorry what?' Ariel mumbled absentmindedly.

'The merman... did you see him? He sounded hot!' Attina said huskily.

'Err... no... well from quite a distance, I couldn't really make out his features.' She lied.

'Did anyone see you when you sprang up Ariel?' Arista asked hesitantly. Ariel stared at her sisters.

'No... I was... I was quite lucky.' She replied unable to understand why she felt the need to conceal the truth.

'How did he look from a distance? Was he good looking?' Attina persisted.

'I... I guess you would think so...' Ariel said, still dazed from the encounter.

'In that case I need my beauty sleep, you never know...' Attina whispered as they settled into their shell beds.

'Sleep! Oh music to my ears... on that note, goodnight everyone.' Alana chimed.

'Goodnight'

'Goodnight'

'Goodnight'

'Ariel?' Aquata whispered.

'Yeh?'

'You've been quiet, you still seem pretty shaken up... Don't worry about it, we all thought Daddy had seen you or something, you just rose up all of a sudden! I wanted to die!'

'Yeh... I was lucky he had his back to me...' Ariel mumbled as the memory of the merman's burning gaze caused her to place a trembling hand to her chest.

[here is a link to a fanpic i made for the part of the story where Ariel is seen by the merman on the balcony... just so you imagine it like how I do.. including the garments i have the merpeople wear lol- i'll try to do a few more as the story progresses- The Link: .com/art/Ariel-stunned-135103344 as always feedback appreciated :D]

*

A mist of vision poked playfully at her. Ariel stared through slits of sleep to find herself surrounded by the colourful flicks of her swimming sisters. Yet the darkness of her dreams drew her back to the comfort of her bed and she felt herself drifting off once again.

'Ariel! Wake up!' she heard Attina urge. Her voice continued to echo amongst Ariel's faraway thoughts. She felt her throat vibrate a resounding 'mmm', an acknowledgement of her sister's call and a parting farewell to the lures of slumber.

'ARIEL!' Attina cried.

'I'm up! I'm up!' Ariel sat up staring wildly around her, blinking off the trails of her imagination.

'It's breakfast time! You need to get ready now! ' Attina chattered. 'Father said that we have a special guest joining us! The suspense is killing me- look divine. You never know who it might be.'

'Common Ariel, we're all waiting for you.' Aquata pleaded.

Ariel hoisted herself out of bed and began to freshen up. She stared at her reflection. Her hair danced delicately around her thoughtful face, like soft flames of fire, licking curiously at their surroundings. It was ridiculous even contemplating the notion that she could go unrecognised.

'You guys go ahead,' she announced, 'I'll join you shortly. Don't worry, I won't be long.'

'You better not be!' Attina winked before sailing out of the room. Ariel watched her sisters leave. She hurriedly grabbed the first garment she could find and changed out of her night clothes. With one last glance at her reflection she made to leave, but on reaching the door she rushed back to her dresser and grabbed hold of her shell clip. _I guess it's worth a try,_ she muttered to herself before gathering her hair to the side and fastening it into place. _Yes now he definitely won't recognise me!_ She remarked sarcastically before leaving to join her sisters.

Ariel swam through the archway of the great hall and gazed round in awe. The hall was filled with guests of all sorts. The spectra of colour was scenic for merpeople of all shapes and sizes had attended, each marvellously dressed for the prestigious lunch date. She caught sight of her sisters, perched elegantly around the table, gesturing for her to join them.

'You said it was breakfast with a guest!' Ariel whispered, as she sat down next to Attina.

'Well it would have been if you got up on time!' Alana giggled.

'Very funny. What's going on here?' Ariel asked, keeping an eye out for one particular merman.

'Well it looks as if daddy dearest has invited the clan of Antasia to brunch!' Aquata remarked.

'Antasia?' Ariel repeated, staring at her sisters in disbelief. 'But that's where Lucus was from!' she hissed.

'Well done Ariel!' Aquata clapped mockingly. Ariel nudged her sister playfully.

'But where's the merman from yesterday?' Ariel blurted, involuntarily.

'Well he's gotta be amongst this lot. He did stay overnight afterall...' Attina smiled at this thought.

'No, I can't see him here!' Ariel said irritably.

'All right, calm down.' Arista intervened. 'He's got to be around here somewhere, I mean you can never be too sure, you hardly got a good look at him.'

'That true...' Ariel stated feebly.

Soon enough the chattering subsided as the King made his way to be seated at the table. Ariel looked up at her father, who continued to look straight ahead as he addressed his guests. Throughout the meal she analysed the faces of the attendees, but the mystery merman was nowhere to be seen. Whilst chatting to her sisters Ariel felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and felt her throat become dry. _Oh dear God it's him, _she gulped.

'Hi Ariel.' He said smiling. 'Remember me?'

Ariel felt lost for words and looked desperately at her sisters who appeared to be equally stunned, except for Attina who looked very pleasantly surprised. Ariel struggled to reply.

'... Hi.' She answered awkwardly.

'Would you mind if we took a short swim round the palace? I've been quite curious to look around... if you don't mind that is...?'

'No... of course I don't... _mind_!' said Ariel attempting to mask her contempt at his proposal.

'Thanks.' He said, beaming. 'Shall we?' He extended his hand to her and she hesitantly accepted.

*

'Ariel, I need to confess something to you.'

Ariel looked up at the merman. His tail glistened as they swam beneath the shadows of the castle pillars.

'Yes?' Ariel waited. She looked up at him, expectantly.

'I've been yearning to see you ever since I met you. I don't mean to sound forward or anything, I just thought it might be good if you knew how I felt.' He stated these words rather slowly, as if expecting her to cut in at any point. She remained silent.

'I know I haven't known you for long, but I'm really drawn to you... I can't explain it.' He continued. Ariel stared blankly at the guests in the distance, her sisters had continued to glance in her direction since she'd left the table.

'Well... I was hoping you might have something to say too...' he trailed off.

A spiral of events launched in front of Ariel's eyes as she remembered the havoc the past few days had gifted. She looked over to find her father watching her closely. She had had enough.

'How can you say that?' She said, shocked by the severity in her own voice. 'You hardly know me! You met me for what like two minutes? I don't believe you would have come all this way for me- we're are complete strangers! I know nothing about your life and you certainly know nothing about mine.'

She glared at him, half expecting him to snap back. He continued to observe her and then turned his gaze to the King.

'You seem pretty ticked off about having to live in this cage of a castle.' He said in a matter-of-fact manner.

'_Excuse_ me?'Ariel spattered.

'Well it's true isn't it? You don't like being in enclosed spaces. As big as this palace might seem, we both know that it's nothing in comparison with the rest of the sea. Maybe even the rest of the world.' He watched her, daring her to speak.

'Maybe you should learn how to speak before you put forward your mysterious philosophical gibberish.' She retorted.

'I only speak as I am spoken to.' He declared.

'Well maybe you shouldn't!' Ariel snapped, clenching her fists at her dim remark. She watched his lips slither into a smile.

'Ariel you dislike me because.... I like you?' He asked, amused.

'No...' Ariel felt herself blushing.

'And you think I don't have any reason to like you?' He swam closer to her till their figures were completely hidden by the pillar.

'You don't know me.' Ariel repeated. 'How can you make that judgement?'

'And you don't know me... so how can _you_ make that judgement?'

Ariel looked up at his eyes. They were warm. Playful. She felt herself reclining till she rested against the hard surface of the pillar. She continued to blush, cursing her mind for going blank.

'I can tell what sort of guy you are.' She stated, unsure of what to say next.

'Go ahead. Tell me how what you know about me has helped you to reach your conclusion.' He challenged.

'Fine.' She began, 'Well for one you're mother is Dame Fradillous—'

Lucus burst out laughing. On seeing her startled expression he forced himself to control his laughter.

'I'm sorry...' he said between breaths. 'It's just how you said it; it sounded as if you didn't like me because of my mother—'

'Oh! I didn't mean it like that!' Ariel explained. What she meant is that she hadn't _intended_ for it to sound like that, although there was some truth to it.

'It's fine!' He reassured. 'Carry on.' He said trying to hide a smile.

'Ok...' Ariel began to collect herself, _choose your words carefully _she thought. 'You're from Antasia.'

'Uh huh.' He probed on.

Ariel couldn't think of anything else to say. Although she probably knew more than this, she had never paid much attention to what had been said about Lucus, with the exception of his distinctive tail, something that she didn't plan on mentioning.

'How comes I have to go first?' She said protested. 'If you're so knowledgeable why don't you tell me a little about myself?'

'Okay then.' He said calmly. 'You're a princess, the youngest of five daughters. You have spent all your life in your father's kingdom... you pretty much always travel accompanied... your father is very protective of you... perhaps too protective for your liking. You're smart... not like a lot of mermaids I've met. You're ambitious, larger than life... but in a lot of circumstances you've been forced to hide it.' He paused; observing her subdued expression, as if his words had come alive and she were watching them somehow. 'You're right Ariel... I don't know you as well as I would like to. But that's partly why I'm speaking to you right now. I'd like to get to know you... with your father's permission and most importantly, with your own. All I know is, I like what little I know about you... and it's not often I like what I see.'

Ariel looked up at him. His face was serious.

'There are a million mermaids in the sea... I'm not the one for you.' She made to leave but she felt him hold her back. Stunned by his touch, she remained still and speechless.

'Believe me Ariel I can see right through your little act. You can try and put me off all you want, but fact of the matter remains... I like you.'

He returned his arms to his side and Ariel straightened up, having been released from his unexpected grasp. She stared down at his tail which continued to radiate light... _like the sun_, she thought to herself. When she looked back up she found him watching her intently.

'Just give me a chance.' He said quietly. 'That's all I'm asking for. We can do whatever you want, go wherever you want to go. Trust me Ariel... I'm more like you than you think.' He waited. Ariel's eye searched his face. After a minute of silence she spoke,

'I'll think about it.'

Lucus' eyes lit up. He touched his hand to her cheek.

'Thank you.' He whispered. He made to leave but suddenly stopped. 'Wait! I'm sorry by the way. Discerning Ariel's confusion he continued, 'If I offended you in anyway. It wasn't my intention to be rude.'

'It's ok.' She replied. 'I'm sorry too... it was my intention to be rude.' She smiled to herself and noticed how he too had grinned as he watched her swim back to her sisters.

*

'Oh my gosh Ariel you have to tell us everything!' Aquata squealed.

'You guys were out of sight for ages! What did he say to you?' Arista asked keenly.

Ariel attempted to calm her sisters.

'Please act normal!' she said through clenched teeth. 'He probably knows what we're talking about!'

'Well he keeps looking your way if that's what you mean!' Attina nudged her playfully. 'Damn he's fit.'

'Ariel! Tell us.' Alana whispered.

Ariel's mind was buzzing with confusion. She still didn't know what to make of it.

'I don't know...' she trailed off.

'You don't know what?' Her sisters chimed.

'Be quiet!' Ariel hushed. 'You guys couldn't be more obvious!'

'So let's excuse ourselves and go into the next room!' suggested Arista brightly.

The sisters made their way into the adjoining room. Forming a vibrant huddle around their victim, they plagued her with questions.

'I didn't know what to say—' Ariel replied, 'He caught me by surprise- no I wasn't mean, I was firm!- Well I didn't know what else to do- I've never exactly liked him! No I didn't tell him that... exactly. Ok maybe I did. No he didn't take it badly... I guess he's used to people not liking him... OUCH. I was joking!'

The chatter continued as they determined every detail of the encounter.

'Wait! Did you say he grabbed you?' Arista interrupted.

'Ooh. Sexy.' Attina said huskily.

'No. He wasn't being forceful. I guess I was a bit abrupt. He was just firm.'

'Did you feel his biceps?' Attina asked.

'No- he was the one holding me Attina.' Ariel said monotonously.

'He was feeling her biceps' Alana teased.

'Oh be quiet!' Ariel laughed.

'So what are you going to do?' Aquata enquired.

'I don't know...' Ariel started.

'Oh puh-leeze! The hottest merman in the ocean has just asked you out! Stop playing hard to get. You know you like him!' Attina reasoned.

'I don't like him... and I'm not playing hard to get!'

'Uh-huh. Yeh. Sure' Her sisters agreed, evidently unconvinced.

'He's won you over Ariel. You can so tell. You don't hate him like you did before...' Arista said surveying her sister.

'He has not— You guys please! Ok so I'm a bit curious. I guess I was a little judgemental.'

'Oh Ariel just admit it... you can't wait to get your hands on him!' Aquata joked. 'Well who can blame you.'

'Well all I can say is... he definitely isn't the mummy's boy I thought he was.'

'Ah, I wonder what brought on that epiphany!' Alana laughed. Ariel smiled. She watched her sisters, blissful and united. It had been a while since they had all bonded so well. _Perhaps it's a sign... _she thought privately... _I guess I could give it a go._

*

Lucus' face appeared to glow almost as radiant as his tail. He took hold of her hands.

'Thank you so much Ariel.' He beamed. 'You're gonna have the time of your life. And thats a promise.'

'Where exactly were you planning on taking me?' Ariel asked, as his hands finally released her own.

'Somewhere a little close to home...' he grinned, 'or shall I say,_ my _home.'

Ariel expression was serious.

'Lucus... I'm not sure if that will be possible.'

'Why not?' he asked puzzled. ' I've spoken to your father about Antasia on several occasions, he didn't seem to ever oppose the idea of visiting.'

'Oh right... of course... so Daddy will be there too.' Ariel let out a sigh of relief.

'Well... not exactly. I mean... I thought he had been quite busy with his dealings, so I thought maybe he wouldn't mind if I took you to visit...'

'Oh. Oh ok.' Ariel nodded. _How do I say this..._she thought nervously to herself. 'Lucus.'

'Yes.'

'I'm not sure if Daddy will give me permission right now...'

'Why do you think so?'

'Well... because I'm sort of grounded.' She managed to mutter the last sentence under her breath, hoping he wouldn't quite hear but would somehow fully understand. Lucus laughed.

'What did you do that got you grounded at eighteen?' he teased.

'Nothing out the ordinary.' Ariel replied, embarrassed.

'Don't worry... I'll speak to him tonight.'


	5. Chapter 5

Ariel rushed to carry her bags to the doorway, where the carriage awaited. To her surprise her father had instantly given his approval of the visit, although he had still not spoken directly to her and it had been almost a week since their argument. Several guards relieved her of her luggage as she made her way to the cart. She waved a final goodbye to her sisters who blew her kisses and other gestures when they were sure no one was looking.

'Ariel.' She felt her father's hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, impassively. 'Please be safe and write to us during your stay. I'd like to hear from you every so often just to know your ok.' He paused as she nodded in consent. 'Look after yourself. The Fradillous family have promised me that they'll take good care of you.' His eyes were glazed. 'I'm going to miss you Ariel.' He drew her into a hug and Ariel couldn't help but feel her anger melt away.

'I love you Daddy.' She whispered. 'And don't worry, I promise I'll take care of myself.' She moved back to face him. 'And don't forget, Flint is here- there's no better carriage rider in the sea.' She smiled.

Triton returned her smile.

'That reminds me Ariel. I have a couple of errands to run in Antasia. I'm going to be sending someone along with you... he's been working in the palace for a few days now- good fellow, hardworking. Seemed like the best one for the job at this point in time.' She watched her father turn to face his daughters who had begun to make way for the stranger.

Ariel followed his gaze till she too had spotted the merman. Her face fell.

'I'm sorry I hadn't the chance to introduce you earlier,' she heard her father address the approaching merman. 'This is my youngest daughter Ariel.' Her father turned to face her. 'Ariel my dear, this is Max.'

Ariel stared up at the tall merman.

'It's a pleasure to meet you.' He said, extending his hand. Ariel refused to meet his eye but nonetheless took hold of his hand. A tantalizing shiver radiated through her arm. Her body had refused to mask her fear. When she gazed back up at him she found that he had turned to face the King. 'Thank you for the opportunity Your Majesty.' He bowed.

'Flint! I trust she's in safe hands,' the king boomed.

'You bet your highness.' Flint winked at Ariel. 'We'll have her back safe and sound in one weeks time, isn't that right Princess Ariel?'

She managed a faint smile and gave her father one final kiss before boarding the carriage. Max joined Flint at the front of the carriage before it set off. Ariel waved goodbye to her father and sisters, suddenly noticing how their gazes were fixated in Max's direction.

Ariel remained subdued for much of the journey. _Perhaps he hadn't seen me after all... maybe I imagined the whole thing..._ she stared ahead of her. Flint was busy humming a tune she knew she had heard somewhere... _but where?_ It was beginning to bug her. She looked over at Max, who hadn't spoken a word since they had left the palace. _He's so quiet_ she thought to herself_ no wonder he didn't say anything to Daddy... he hardly talks..._ she tried shifting herself round to catch a glimpse of his profile, but he continued to stare straight ahead. _Maybe he's asleep,_ she thought, but soon enough he shifted his head sideways, as if having caught sight of something interesting in the distance. Ariel tried to follow his gaze but could only see the large yet distant shadows of several whales.

Surprised at not having previously noticed the expansive width of his shoulders, She continued to inspect him whilst he had her back to her. She now understood why her father had hired him, he was strong and muscular, evidently used to manual work. She pondered over his olive complexion, quite unusual for the mermen of Atlantica. Her gaze traced up the nape of his neck as she slowly began to analyse his hair, waved like the surface of the sea and as dark as... _the night! S_he smiled at the comparison.

'You alright there Princess Ariel?' Her analysis was cut short by Flint.

'Uh huh.' Ariel tried her best to look interested in her surroundings and not what was directly in front of her.

'It's not like you to be this quiet for so long... aren't you excited 'bout visiting Antasia?' He continued.

'Oh real excited!' Ariel tried her best to sound excited. 'Can't wait!' she added, for effect.

'Well we still got quite a long way to go,' He explained, 'so don't hold your breath just yet!'

Ariel smiled as Flint returned to face the path ahead.

'There's a bazaar about five minutes away from here, if you're feeling a little peckish...' he notified.

'Well I guess I'm a little hungry.' Ariel said, leaning out of the carriage, in search for a little commotion that would indicate a market. She looked back towards Max who continued to stare intently at the whales in the distance. _He really should get out more_, she thought to herself.

As the carriage pulled up in the market, Max turned to Flint.

'Would it be ok if I had a quick look around?' He asked politely.

'Sure thing,' said Flint.

Leaving the carriage, Max swam up to the dolphins, stretching out a hand to stroke them. Ariel watched him curiously. He was almost child-like in his manner; his initial hesitation to stroke them and subsequent relief as they responded. She watched him grow mesmerised as the animals began to prod him playfully and let loose a boyish laugh as one began to poke at his cheek.

'Coral seems to like you a little too much!' Flint snorted. Max looked up at him and smiled. Slowly, his gaze crept over to Ariel but on finding her surveying him, instantly glanced elsewhere to shield his embarrassment. _So he does recognise me!_ Ariel gasped. _He's been acting all along... but...why would he do that?_ She pondered._ Maybe he's planning to blackmail me!_ Her eyes narrowed as the thought crossed her mind. _Well boy did he pick the wrong mermaid!_ Forcing her way out of the carriage she swam past Flint and made her way towards the conspiring merman. Having been preoccupied with the dolphins, Max was surprised to catch sight of her so close.

'Hi!' Ariel greeted him overenthusiastically. She examined him as he stammered a response.

'Oh... err... h...hi...' he gulped, clearly taken aback.

Determined to intimidate him Ariel continued,

'How are you enjoying working at the palace?' She maintained eye contact with him throughout. Max struggled to do the same.

'It's great!' Max blurted, 'It was really kind of your father t...to offer me the post.' He glanced up at her, analysing him with her huge ocean blue eyes. The dolphins continued to prod him. Ariel's serious expression melted away, unleashing a short and slightly hysterical laugh.

'Well that's GREAT! Amazing actually! Yes... really really...' she scanned the market place whilst simulating her false conversation, '... INTERESTING!' She smiled, a wide eyed, ominous smile. Max, who appeared slightly disturbed, stared nervously at her through dark lashes. He too glanced sideways towards the busy market stalls, a silent plea for help. 'Well!' she cried, tracking his gaze. 'It looks like you can't wait to buy some new... pearls...' she trailed off, slightly confused herself, 'Why don't you have a closer look? I know! I'LL come with you!' she beamed and grabbed hold of his arm, dragging him towards the stall. Upon their sudden halt, Max struggled to regain his balance.

'Thanks...' he said timidly. She continued to watch him and shot a smile at the vendor.'He's been eyeing up these pearls since we arrived!' She informed the round merman, who simply chuckled. 'Go on then... have a browse!' she said with a bittersweet tone. Max looked desperately at the stack of various pearls.

'Wow... they're all... so... so...' he looked up at the vender who seemed curious to hear his opinion, 'so... um... beautiful' he said drearily. He looked over at Ariel, like a child looking to see if he had given the right answer. Ariel remained unresponsive. 'Wow! Th-that stall over there looks great!' Max stuttered, 'Mind if I take a look?' He made to swim towards it but found himself being held back.

'Or how bout we take a look at the stall there!' Ariel said pointing to a vacant stall, with absolutely no merchandise. 'That looks _even _better!' With two hands still attached to his wrist, she brought him towards the target. On releasing him she watched him anxiously look around himself.

'Um...' he began.

'Yes?' Ariel interrupted.

'There doesn't seem to be much to see here—'

'Oh really?! How observant you are!' She forged another high pitched laugh as several merpeople swam by. Max swallowed as her face grew stern once they'd passed, as if having witnessed the glimmer of the devil that appeared to have possessed her. '_Listen_ you!' she growled through clenched teeth. 'I know exactly _who _you are and I know exactly _what _you're up to!'

Max looked shocked.

'I—I— I don't know what you're—' he struggled to compose himself.

'Don't even try it! Did you think I was stupid?'

'...No—' Max managed.

' I knew you recognised me from the moment I saw you!'

'I—' Max began, but edged away as she continued to confront him.

'What kind of name is Max anyway?!' Ariel resumed.

'Err—'

'You think you're so clever, with this whole innocent merboy act you've got going. Well it doesn't fool me!'

'I'm sorry! I honestly didn't mean to—'

'To what? You're telling me you weren't planning to tell my father you saw me that night?'

' No... that notion has never even crossed my mind—'

'Yeh! Sure it hasn't! Admit it! You were just waiting for the perfect opportunity!' She swam closer to him and drew herself to full height, slightly dismayed to find that she was still half a tail shorter than him. In an attempt to seem threatening she poked his bicep.

'Ouch!' he moaned, placing a hand on his arm, 'Ariel, I'm sorry if I've upset you... I... I can't even believe i'm here talking to you! I thought i'd never see you again!'

'You know you might be more believable if you were slightly less dramatic!' Ariel huffed. 'You didn't think that by getting a job in the palace you'd ever run into the King's daughter?'

'I didn't know you were a merprincess or whatever you call it!' Max highlighted frantically. 'You never exactly said much that day—'

'Oh, I'm sorry!' Ariel remarked sarcastically before hissing, 'what did you really expect me to wave hello and introduce myself when you saw me spying on my father's affairs?!'

Max began to speak but immediately stopped. He looked at her carefully... as if trying to read her mind.

'You... You thought I was going to tell your father about seeing you _the other night_?' he asked, astounded, '_On the balcony_?' he added, although Ariel did not understand the need to elaborate. She observed him closely. He looked truly shocked... his eyes even seemed to betray a little disappointment or hurt of some sort. Ariel felt her cheeks flush... her father had been right; he really was a sincere merman.

'You _weren't _planning to tell my father?' she repeated softly.

'Why would I do such a thing? Especially if it meant that you'd get into trouble?' He looked at her searchingly. It was the first time he had looked directly into her eyes. Ariel felt her stomach flip. His eyes were so intense- a clear, mystifying sky blue... a colour she had only seen in pictures.

'I didn't mean to accuse you...' she began, 'it's just that... it wouldn't have been the first time someone would have done something like that.'

Max surveyed her.

'Well... I'm sorry to hear that.' Ariel watched him as he spoke; he appeared to speak with such honesty. 'I would never do that...' he stated quietly. 'I don't know what you were doing there that night,' he glanced over to flint in the distance, 'but I do know your intention wasn't bad... you were just probably concerned. To be honest I didn't even think much over it... I was just surprised to see you there...' he looked away, '... like really surprised.'

They stood facing each other in silence. Ariel's face prickled with guilt.

'But... how do you know I had good intentions? I mean... you've never even spoken to me before...' Ariel tried to reason. Max was watching her so closely and quietly, the she almost forgot what she was talking about.

'I know what you're trying to say' he said at last. 'I may not have spoken to you directly... but I know that your father is really fond of you... I can tell from the way he talks about you, that you're his pride and joy... when he introduced us earlier, I guess everything just made sense to me.' His eyes settled onto her face, 'I haven't known your father for very long Ariel, but I know two things- first of all, that he has a very, very good heart and second of all, that I can trust his judgement.'

Ariel was surprised to find herself speechless. She was used to hearing her father's praise, but never in such a heartfelt manner. It was as if Max's opinion of her father was somehow more meaningful than any other persons. Unable to comprehend this feeling, she brought it down to the fact that somehow, amongst the eloquent array of words, he had given her compliment.

They stood silently, observing each other, and then awkwardly, their surroundings, unsure of what to say or do next. Ariel finally made to break the silence,

'I'm sorry.' She blurted. Max seemed startled at the apology, but Ariel continued, 'I'm sorry... for speaking to you the way I did and... and for accusing you of bribery and for scaring you by bringing you to this creepy stall...' Ariel sighed and stared at the sea bed, evidently humiliated.

'Hey,' she found Max trying to peer beneath her gaze, 'you don't owe me an apology- you weren't rude and your accusations weren't unfounded! Although I have to admit, you do scare me...' he looked about himself nervously causing her to laugh. 'But that's always a good quality to have... in fact you're actually a lot like your father!' He teased. Ariel smiled and extended her hand.

'Hi. I'm Ariel,' she glowed. Max grinned and Ariel privately noted the two dimples that appeared either side of his cheeks as he did so.

'I'm Max.' He smiled back, 'Very pleased to make your acquaintance.' As he bowed, gently planting a kiss on her hand. For a split second they remained hand-in-hand and Ariel, for the second time that week, found her shiver.


End file.
